Cardfight Vanguard - Return of the Lock
by YamaXNishi
Summary: This story is all about my original characters and my fiance's. This plot is in another dimension, so it doesn't crosses over the real plot of cardfight vanguard after Season 3. There will be also characters from the real anime series, but it won't be affecting the anime, like I said earlier.
1. Chapter 1 - Destiny

**Writers note: This is my first time making a fan fiction about anything like anime or manga. And the decks I will be using in this story will be my original own decks, but it will be some cards name that will be made up and given a skill that probably going to be unbalanced. Also those characters that are going to be in the story will be based on my own character and my fiancé's character.**

**This story will be in third person view, so it will be less boring to see what one character can see. This will focus on the main characters point of view and their backgrounds. And the story will be in another dimension from the official Cardfight vanguard anime. So I don't mess up the anime and the story plot itself. **

**P.s English isn't my first language, so I deeply apologized in advance if you stumbled across something that doesn't make any sense. Hope you guys will enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 – Destiny **

The day begins as a normal day as others, the sun was shining, the birds was singing, and the most of all, the noisy mess that every single person could hear in the store, Card capital. The store is always lively in the afternoon where students from Miyaji academy and Hitsue High school students are gathers to play some Cardfight vanguard.

"This is just perfect, why can't you just play this game right for once?!" a voice could be hear from inside of the store. Let's go and check it out.

"That's because Grade 3 is the best! And Grade 2 is just weak for someone like me. The amazing Morikawa!" oh…it's Morikawa Katsumi.

The argument was just keep going and going till finally

"Shut up! If you both make more noise you'll scare the costumers and I will have to kick you both out of here" Misaki shouted to the two males.

"We're sorry!" both of Morikawa and Kamui apologized.

Both of them shut their mouth as she shouted. There were many other people in the store, but those are not what we're going to focus on. Let's make this fun.

Chatting could be heard from other students from the Miyaji academy students.

"Did you hear? There's going to be a cute girl transferring to our class from another country" one of the boys said.

"No way, would you know if she's cute if you haven't seen here before?" the other friend asked him.

The both of them were in confusion and end the conversation with thoughts filled with questions.

"Oooooh? You guys are going to get a new classmate? Aichi?" a blond male asked.

"Well…I…It's actually first time I heard" Aichi responded.

He wasn't sure how to answer his friend question. He was surprised as well.

The day kept going and going till it was almost the time to close the shop. The people left were of course Shin Nitta, the shop manager and his cousin Misaki Tokura.

"You seem to have a lot of fun with your cardfight club, huh? " Shin asked as he was counting the register.

"Yeah, you can say that" Misaki responded and walks out of the store and stops as she sees a shadow kind of figure in the distances of the shop. She wasn't looking scared at all, but she opened her mouth

"You're not scaring anyone" she said with a cold look on her face. The shadow figure didn't move or say anything. Misaki got tired of standing in the middle of the road and walks up to the stairs.

"The moon is shining beautiful tonight, isn't it?" the shadow figure said, giving Misaki a goose bumps as the shadow figure responded unpredicted.

Misaki turned her head to the shadow figured, and can barely see a deck was been held by this shadow.

"Are you…a strong fighter?" the shadow asked.

Misaki stood there shocked as she could feel a strange energy flowing thought the deck.

"Misaki!" could be heard from the store. It was Shin. She turns back for a bit, but as she looks back at the same direction the shadow disappeared. She walks down the stairs carefully and walks into the store as her uncle needed a little assistant.

The night falls and the sun rises. It was another new day and new opportunity for the students in Miyaji academy. Misaki and Aichi were walking down the side walk as they chatted about this new classmate that was going to be transferred from another country to their school.

"Excited?" Aichi asked Misaki.

"About what?" she responded.

"You know, about this transfer student we're going to have from another country?" he continued.

"No, not really" she said, and ends up in thoughts as they continue walking to the school gate.

The students were walking through the gate, most of them. But there was one of them who were also a girl, standing there right before the gate with her eyes staring at the school.

Both of Aichi and Misaki stopped as they looked at each other and walks up to this person.

"Um…excuse me, but are you.." before Aichi could finish his question, he was interrupted.

"I'm sooooo excited!" she said curling her up from the excitement.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun, away from my family, making new friends, and the best of all I'm going to find a cute guy I can be with!" she said without noticing Misaki and Aichi.

"Ummmmm" both of Aichi and Misaki stood there confused.

"Miyaji Academy! Here I come!" she shouted and runs towards the school and disappears in one of the school entrance.

Misaki and Aichi were left speechless as this girl caught them with surprise.

"Well I haven't seen this person before" Aichi said with a happy expression. But Misaki only sigh as she was thinking about this mysterious shadow she encountered yesterday.

"That's weird, when I was looking at that girl. It made me think about yesterday. But… " her thoughts was flying everywhere until Aichi shook her.

"Hey, are you okay? It looks like you saw a ghost" Aichi teased and walks through the gate without Misaki.

"Are you coming or not?" Aichi said a bit worried and waits for Misaki to respond.

She just shook her head with her hand on top of her head.

"No I'm fine, just go to your class. We'll see each other at the club later anyway" she said and stood there thinking.

"Alright then, I'll see you later" he said and walks to his class.

The first half of the school day had finally ended and the rest of the class was having their lunches together. Misaki in the other hand was still in her deep thoughts were about the event she had yesterday.

"Oi, Oi! Misaki!" a voice was calling for Misaki.

"Eeeh?!" she groaned in a surprised matter.

Her friend Akari was holding her hips staring at her.

"What's with you? It's not always I get to see my friend staring toward the thin air, huh?" she said with a curious matter.

"Oh no…it's just that" Misaki tried to get some words out, but it wasn't coming out.

Akari was looking at her with a strange look, like it was something that really was matter.

"Oh I know! You must have been love-struck, right?" Akari assumed without a second thought.

Misaki wasn't embarrassed at the moment, but the way Akari assumed something that wasn't relevant to her thoughts was something she couldn't take.

"No, I just had this weird thing happen to me yesterday" she said.

"Yesterday? What happen?" her friend asked.

"Well…ummm…it was this shad-" before she could finish her sentence the teacher came into the class and gently called out everyone that was present in the classroom.

"Everyone, I'd like to take some of your lunch time and give you some news." The teacher announced to her class. The classroom was been quiet around the girls, but the boys were talking.

"I'm sorry for the sudden information you're about to get, but our new transfer student couldn't wait any longer and really wanted to meet all of you."

The teacher pauses a bit

"You can come in now, Nishi Tobita" the teacher said. And the door opens up. The girl walks into the classroom and the special effect of sparkles was tossed all over the transfer student.

The male classmates ends with a gasp as they got able to see the new student that was been talked about around the school.

"My name is Nishi Tobita~ It's nice to meet all of you~" she ends the sentence with two peace sign.

"Woaaaaah!" the boys in the class shouts, even some of the girls did as well.

Many whispering and talking could be heard around the whole classroom. But Misaki was looking at her with a curious face.

"It's her, from earlier" she thought.

"Take any seat you like" The teacher said looks for any seats that were available.

"Oh silly teacher, it's still lunch break. It's obviously you can see many available seats" Nishi said with a laugh.

Her classmates laugh together with her and compliment her style and her amazing look. The chatter about the boys was about if she was an idol or not. But there haven't heard anything like Nishi Tobita anywhere in Japan.

"You boys are silly, of course you haven't heard of me, yet. That's because I'm famous around Malaysia." She said it with an excited tone, like she was on a concert stage.

Now that was been spread, the girls even finally recognizes her. The screaming and shouting was been filled around the classroom. Misaki couldn't handle the shouting and stealthy snuck out of the classroom to avoid headach.

"Nishi Tobita…Tobita… wait a second!" she thinks back

-Flashback—

"That's a good deck you have Mai, did Emi helped you making it?" Misaki asked after they had a cardfight match.

Mai shook her head and smiled

"It's my sister's deck. I found it lying around the house the other day. She's not here at the moment, but I know she's having a good time in Malaysia" Mai said.

-Present—

"S-she's…Mai's sister" Misaki recognizes.

"Oh Misaki!" a guy with a bowl hair cut approaches her together with a red haired guy right next to him.

"Oh Shingo and Naoki. I'm glad to see you guys" she lends out a sigh.

"We're just here to see what's going on, it's sure is a lot of shouting around here, may I ask what's going on?" Shingo asked while holding his Cardfight Magazine.

"It's just a new transfer student that came from Malaysia. Some with the name Nishi Tobita" Misaki rubs her head.

"Tobita?! You're not talking about 'The' Tobita?!" Shingo responded with a surprise look on his face. He opens his cardfight magazine and shows her Nishi's page.

Naoki and Misaki looks surprise.

"She's a famous idol and also a skilled Cardfighter, and it's says on her blog that she were transferring, but I never knew she was going to transfer here! I'm so happy to have two idols in this school"

"Two idols?" a voice came from behind of Naoki and Misaki.

The voice surprised them as Misaki and Naoki moves to the side and turns around to see Nishi overhearing them.

"I couldn't help to overhear you guys talking about me, and another idol. That's a surprise. Who's this idol you speak of?" Nishi was look at the three students with a ladylike look.

"And yes, I do play Cardfight Vanguard a lot, and I love it. And I didn't expect people in this school would play this kind of game because of the students focus on getting high grade. I was disappointed at first, but when I heard someone talked about it, I had to see who it was" she said with a happy smile.

"So this is the transfer student, also an idol, and not even that a skilled cardfighter" Naoki talked to himself.

"Hmm?" Nishi looked at Naoki as like she heard him. Naoki looked away blushing for a bit. Nishi ends up giggling.

"Since you play a lot of cardfight, why don't you join the cardfight club?" Misaki suggested.

"Whaaaat?! There is a Cardfight club here in this school?! This is amazing! This is the best that have ever happen today! I love to join in!" Nishi said with full of excitement and looked at them with sparkling eyes.

"Well there is a condition" Misaki told Nishi.

"Huh? Then what is it? I'll do anything to be part of this club, please let me join in!" she said with an eager tone and with puppy eyes.

Shingo and Misaki were looking at Naoki since he was the vice-president for the club.

"You're the vice-president, Naoki. What is your decision and who will she fight?" Misaki asked.

Naoki was thinking, but shortly.

"Oh I got it! Why don't we let her fight Kourin?" Shingo suggested

"A Cardfight between idols? That should be interesting!" Naoki said giving Shingo a thumb up.

While the two of them was having their moments, Misaki looked over to Nishi with a small smile on her face.

"Do your best" Misaki said and lead her to their club room.

A few minutes later they reached the club room, but by surprise Nishi was asking them why the club room had a paper saying 'Cardfight club' and it was obvious they didn't have any room left.

"So you guys just got a random classroom and called it the cardfight club, huh?" she teased and followed it up with a giggle.

They entered the classroom and find the place empty since it still was lunch break.

"Wow, this place is wide, and you guys are only 3 in the group?" Nishi asked.

"We're actually 5, me, Naoki, Misaki, and also Kourin and Aichi. Aichi is a National Champion here in Japan, so you should respect him as mister Sendou" Shingo said.

Nishi puffed up her cheeks and looked at Shingo with a serious face.

"And why should I do that? You can't tell me what to do! I'm full in changer of doing things I like without someone like you bossing me around!" Nishi's attitude changed against Shingo. It seems like Miss Nishi doesn't like to be bossed around.

"It's almost end of lunch break, so we should meet up here after the last period" Misaki said and walks together with Nishi back to class, since they are in the same class after all, obviously.

Later that day Nishi walks down the hallway with her school purse with her Cardfight deck. Almost no students were on her way stopping her from getting to something she's been interested in for so long. Since before she became and idol and moved to Malaysia with her dad she was obsessed with Vanguard and even taught her own little sister to play it.

Half way to the classroom Nishi accidentally bumps into another person without looking because she was daydreaming of different kind of activates was about to have with the club she was going to be part of. Without noticing her deck falls out of her purse and lands behind her.

"Ouch!" Nishi said as her bottom hits the floor.

"Watch where you're going Miss Idol." A voice of a male student said.

"Hey! You better apologize right now! I am an idol and my classmates knows who I am, so you better watch out what that dumb mouth of yours are telling me!" she said with an angry tone and stood up, as she points her index finger at the male.

"Wow, scary~" the male said with a sarcastic tone. He only smiled and walks passed Nishi.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Nishi turns around as he passes by her.

The student ignored her and turns around with a sly little smile and says

"Save your energy for later, you'll need it" he said like he knew what she was up to.

That left Nishi curiously suspicious. She gave him a long stare even his back was turned.

"Grrrr…who does this guy think he is!...This makes me so angry!" she said. It was like she wasn't an idol anymore. But in heart she really enjoys been her normal self at this school of Miyaji academy.

The male student notices the disappearance of Nishi and looks down on the floor and sees a deck.

"Hmmm…Cardfight Vanguard, huh? This going to be fun" he said with a grin.

Nishi continue walking down the hallway where the club was. The club door opens as Naoki's head pops out.

"Oh Nishi, I thought you'd never going to come, what took you so long? Anyway we been waiting for you." he asked with his eye brown rising.

"It's nothing, just some idiot bumped into me on the way here" she said and walks inside the club room and sees the member before her. Kourin was standing next to a fight table with her deck in her hand.

"So do you think you're strong enough to be part of our club?" Kourin said with a serious face.

Nishi was caught by surprise as she looked around with a surprised face.

"W-what? I have to fight someone to be part of the club!?" her attitude changed again as the other club members laughs.

"Ahem" Nishi cough softly and gives Kourin a smile.

"So you're the other idol from this school I have heard of. I didn't know I had a rival" she said with an excited attitude. She reaches down to her school purse to reach for her deck, but it was not able to be found.

Nishi looks deeper into her purse and stick her head inside the purse, worrying so much about it.

"Oh no no no no!...where can it be?!" she said with a super loud voice.

Nishi thinks back and remembers when she bumps into that student earlier. Just thinking about that guy made her just angrier.

"GRRRRRR!...if I ever seen that guy again I will-" as soon she was about to finish her sentence the door slides open and a voice followed up.

"Yo! Cardfight club, I found this deck in the hallway, and I'm wondering if it belongs to any of you" he said and sees Nishi still looking for her deck.

She finally turns around and sees the guy with her deck.

"That's mine!" she said and tackles him and takes it away from him.

"ouch! I guess I deserve that from earlier" he said.

Nishi stands up from the floor and turns around to Kourin. Taking out her deck and putting at the fight table.

"Alright, let's do this!" she said with an excited tone.

"That's what I like. A member that takes Cardfighting serious" Kourin smiled and faces her starting Vanguard down in the vanguard circle. Nishi does that too as well.

"I won't what kind of deck she's using" Naoki said.

Both of the cardfighters looked at each other for a moment and shouted.

"STAND UP!"

"THE"

"VANGUARD!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Twist of game

**Chapter 2 – A twist of game**

The fight begins with the fighters turning up their starting vanguards. Kourin with her Royal paladin deck.

"Imagine it" Kourin said to Nishi as they flipped the starting vanguard.

"huh?" Nishi only tilted her head.

"Imagine you're in the middle of the surface of planet cray, you're one with your vanguard. And you're together with your units, fighting for you" Kourin continued.

Nishi closes her eyes and imagines. Smiling to herself as she sees herself as a mermaid.

"My vanguard! **Bermuda triangle cadet, Shizuki (Grade 0/Shield: 10000/Power: 4000)**" Nishi called out.

"I see, a Bermuda triangle deck. But are you able to win against my Royal Paladin deck? My vanguard! **Desire Jewel knight Heloise! (Grade 0/Shield: 10000/Power: 5000) **

"A Bermuda deck and I thought I saw them for the last time." Naoki added.

"Is that because you lost to one?" Shingo teased him.

"You lost to one too!" Naoki responded angry

"Will you both shut up!" Kourin and Nishi shouted at both of them.

The fighters are ready and the president, Aichi Sendou, and the other group members watching the fight, including this person who found Nishi's deck.

"Start us off. I draw. And I ride **Stinging Jewel knight, Shellie (Grade 1: Shield: 5000/Power: 7000) **I'll move **Heloise** behind Shellie and I move the turn over to you" Kourin ends her turn.

"This going to be fun~ I draw. Let's have an amazing concert you girls! Let give everyone a concert they'll never forget! I ride! **Mermaid Idol, Sedna (Grade 1/Shield: 5000/Power 8000)**. Now my **Shizuki** moves back and I call another **Sedna**." Nishi progresses her moves.

"Let's go, I attack your vanguard with my rear-guard **Sedna**! Attack!"

Nishi's pink mermaid splashes out of the water and attacks Kourin's vanguard with her fins and gives her a slap against her face without hesitating of holding back. The little jewel knight groans in pain as the mermaid jumps back to the water.

"No guard…Damage trigger check. **Pure Heart Jewel Knight Ashlei (Grade 3/Shield: none/Power:11000)** ..no trigger" Kourin stated.

"Now my **Shizuki **boosts my Vanguard **Sedna**, my vanguard attacks your vanguard!"

"I don't guard that, bring it" Kourin said.

"Drive trigger check!** Prisim-Image, Clear (Grade 1/Shield: 5000/Power: 7000)**, No trigger» Nishi told Kourin.

The vanguard mermaid jumps out of the water as well and gives Shellie another slap with her fin on her others cheek.

"Damage trigger check **Jewel Knight, Nobel Stinger (Grade 0/Shield: 10000/Power: 5000) **Critical trigger, huh? I guess I'll give it to **Shellie**" Kourin said.

"Well that's too bad, I guess you would have been a better position if you got it earlier, fufufu. Over to you, Kourin" Nishi taunted

**Nishi: Kourin: **

**Hand: 5 Hand: 5**

**Damage: 0 Damage: 2**

**Counterblast: 0 Counterblast: 0**

**Soul: 0 Soul: 0**

"It's still early in the match. Watch me! I draw. I ride! **Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill! (Grade 2/Shield: 5000/Power: 8000)**. Sybill's skill I counterblast 2 and with her skill I can search for one grade 1 or less unit with 'jewel knight' in their name. And I call! **Jewel knight, Prizmy (Grade 1/Shield: 5000/Power: 7000)** I don't use her skill, and then I move her to the right back rear-guard circle and call **Fellowship Jewel knight, Tracie (Grade 2/Shield: 5000/Power: 9000) **before Prizmy**.** This is how the Jewel knight fights! Let's go! Boosted by Heloise, Sybill attacks your vanguard! (**13000)**"

"I don't guard" Nishi said.

"Drive trigger check **Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill! (Grade 2/Shield: 5000/Power: 8000) **No trigger." Kourin revealed the card.

"Damage trigger check. **Prisim-Promised Labrador (Grade 3/Shield: None/Power: 11000)** No trigger.» Nishi showed the card.

"My rear-guard attacks your vanguard!" Kourin said.

"I take the damage, check the damage. No trigger" Nishi said disappointed.

"What's the matter, for an idol you don't seem to be one if you look disappointed. An idol should always smile and give their audience a good time. Even their day is bad" Kourin told Nishi.

"You know for an idol like yourself, you're too good at this game, I maybe a champion in my country, but in this school, I'm just a student that wants to become the best!" Nishi said with passion

Everyone gasp as her words touches the others in the cardfight club.

"I didn't get it" Naoki commented.

**Nishi: Kourin: **

**Hand: 5 Hand: 5**

**Damage: 2 Damage: 2**

**Counterblast: 0 Counterblast: 2**

**Soul: 0 Soul: 0**

"It's time for the second act of the concert! Let's sing till our fans are satisfied with our voice! I ride! **Prisim-Smile, Ligurian! (Grade 2/Shield: 5000/Power: 10000). **I move my rear-guard sedna back and call **Prisim-romance, Lumiere (Grade 2/Shield: 5000/Power: 9000).**" Nishi said with an eneric tone.

"That's a strong formation, let me see what you got!" Kourin taunted Nishi.

"I'm not done yet" Nishi giggled.

"I use **Shizuki's **skill. I counterblast 1, and puts her into the soul. Then I look at the top 5 card of my deck and look for a Grade 3 and place it into my hand, **Prisim-promised Labrador (Grade 3/Shield: None/Power: 11000)**."

"Now for the attacking phase, Let's go my idols! My rear-guard **Sedna** boosts **Lumiere**, and since my Vanguard has **Prisim **in it's name **Lumiere **gets **+3000 **plus when she attacks (**21000)**." Nishi taps her rear-guard and attacks Kourins vanguard.

"I don't guard. Damage check. **Jewel knight, sacred unicorn, **a draw trigger. I give the power to my vanguard, and draw." Kourin stated.

"Guess I need a trigger to get pass this." Nishi said

"Oh? Are you gambling this attack? Kourin taunted Nishi.

"Let's see! My Vanguard attacks your vanguard. (**1000**)" Nishi tappes her vanguard as the mermaid goes for the Jewel knight.

"I guard! With **Security Jewel knight, Arwen (Shield: 5000 = Total 20000) **You're not getting pass this even if you get a trigger" Kourin told Nishi.

"Drive trigger check, **Prisim-Miracle, Irish. **It's a stand trigger, I stand my rear-guard **Lumiere **and give her the **+5000** bonus. She also gets **+3000** since my vanguard is a **Prisim **unit. And she attack you! (**17000).**" Nishi declares her attack against Kourin's vanguard.

"Not so fast! I guard that too! with **Prizmy (5000 = Total 2000). **I can't let you have me on 4 damage yet. Cause I haven't showed you the best part yet." Kourin informed Nishi.

**Nishi: Kourin: **

**Hand: 5 Hand: 4**

**Damage: 2 Damage: 3**

**Counterblast: 0 Counterblast: 2**

**Soul: 2 Soul: 1**

"Slashing through the dark,a blinding crystal! I ride Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei!" Kourin rides her vanguard to the next grade.

"A chant? That's so cool! I want one for my vanguard as well!" Nishi sounded excited.

"I call another **Tracie (Power: 9000) **to the left, and then I call and she attacks your vanguard, and she gets extra **+3000**, since my vanguard is a jewel knight. (**12000).**" Kourin delcares her attack against Nishi's vanguard.

"I don't guard. Check the damage. **Prisim-Image, Vert**. Oh no!" Nishi said in disappointed tone.

"That's a break ride unit" Misaki stated.

"That's fine, I don't need it to win this game" Nishi said with passion, really wanting to win this game.

"_This girl, she's so passionate to become part of this club, I like her" _Kourin was thinking.

"Now support from **Heliose **her skill activate. Since I have more than 3 -rear guards with 'Jewel knight' in their name, she'll boost my Ashlei for another **+3000 **extra (**11000 + 8000 = Total 19000**) Kourin attack the Vanguard.

"Ugh...I won't guard that" Nishi declare her defense phase.

"Alright, time to check the drive trigger. Oh look, It's **Stinger**. A critical trigger. I give the power to my **Traice **to the right who hasn't attacked yet, and my Vanguard **Ashlei **gets the critcal. Let's go Ashlei!" Kourin declares.

"Aaaaah! D-damage trigger check. First check. **Elly (PG)**, Second Check, **Celtic**. No trigger. 4 damage." Nishi said lowly.

"Next here comes **Tracie **with boost from **Prizmy **(**24000**). **Tracie **comes for your Vanguard" Kourin shouts.

"I don't guard! " Nishi declares. It was she was almost gonna cry.

"Damage check. **Prisim-Miracle, Adria. **Draw trigger. I give the power to my vanguard and draw one." Nishi said and draws a card.

"That's too bad, if you got it earlier, you would be able to guard easier." Kourin gave her a little advice, like Nishi said earlier.

**Nishi: Kourin: **

**Hand: 6 Hand: 6**

**Damage: 5 Damage: 3**

**Counterblast: 0 Counterblast: 2**

**Soul: 2 Soul: 2 **

"Even with 5 damage, and less advantage, I won't back down from been part of this club. I love Vanguard, and I want friends that plays this game with me. And I will! I beat you! I stand and draw." Nishi shouted a little

"Do you think she'll be able to win?" Naoki asked.

"Hard to say, but...there is something with this girl" Aichi replied to Naoki's question.

"With you voice as my guide through this battle, please give me your amazing skill to win me this match. Let's ride! **Prisim-Promised, Labrador (Grade 3/Shield: None/ Power: 11000). **I call! **Prisim-Promised, Leyte **behind **Labrador**. And then I will also call **Prisim-promised, Celtic **and **Prisim-Image, Clear **behind **Celtic**" Nishi said.

"Here I come, the final act of the concert is just around the corner. Help me to win their hearts, Labrador. Let's do this! I boost with **Leyte**, and use her skill to give Labrador extra **+11000**. And then **Labrador**'s limit break!" Nishi shouts as the limit break sign was been shown right above her head.

"And it's not only that, huh?" Kourin asked.

"That's right, when she attacks, I can send 3 of my Bermuda triangle with **Prisim** in their name from my hand, **Lumiere, Ligurian** and **Mercure **behind **Ligurian**, replacing my other rear-guards and sending them to the drop zone. Since I sent out 3 units with **Prisim** in their name I give **Labrador +10000 **and extra critical(**11000 + boost 22000 = Total 32000/ 2 critical**)." Nishi explains

"Woah, that's a strong vanguard, can Kourin defend this attack?" Shingo asked.

"_I-I can't guard this attack. If she gets another critical trigger, I'm finished." _Kourin was thinking.

Kourin didn't say anything and stares at Nishi with a little sweat on her forehead, but at the same time she was happy to have another member able to be part of the group.

"I'm impressed, you're strong. But I guard! with **Stringer (10000), Prizmy **and my two **Tracies **will intercept. (**Total = 11000 + 25000 = 36000**)

"Alright, it's come to this. Let's do this! Drive trigger check! First check, **Vert**. Second check. **Gunslinger Star, Fiora!**" Nishi reveals.

"A critical trigger!" Misaki, Aichi, and those two other says at the same time.

"I give all the extra power to **Labrador **(**41000**). Go! Finish **Ashlei**! with your love attack!" Nishi says with a smile.

"Aaaaaaah!" Kourin yells as she checks her damage triggers.

"I-I'm...not finished yet. First check. No trigger. Second check. No trigger." Kourin reveals a card after another.

Kourin lands her hand on the top of the deck and slowly reveals the card, hoping it was still a chance to fight back.

"No trigger. Seems like you win" Kourin says it wih a smile.

"YAAAAAAY!" Nishi shouts of happiness as he jumps up and down. She runs over to Aichi and the others and talks about the match.

_"This isn't like me to be soft on a member like her, but...she's so passionate about this club, and I know she can be stronger" _Kourin thoughts and looks down on her hand with 2 perfect guards and **Salome** to finish off in the next turn with break ride.

"This is awesome another club member! This day is awesome!" Naoki raise his fist up.

"Let's get along!" Nishi said as she winks and gives a peace sign to Naoki.

Naoki turns away as he blushes, making Misaki and Aichi laugh.

Aichi noticed something was missing. But he did remember that someone was watching the fight together with them earlier, but it seems like he disappeared under the match.

_**~In another point of view~**_

In the Card captial Shin Nitta, also the manager of the store was alone before the shop's computer browsing around the internet.

Assistacat was just laying on his cat bed next to the counter where Shin was been goofing around. The shop was strangely quiet these times this days. The sun was up, and not a single clouds was in the sky.

"That's weird, usually this place is filled with customers, but not today I guess" Shin said disappointed as Assistacat just yawns and falls back to sleep.

But without Shin knowing the door opens up as he recognize a face that has been seen before.

"Well, looks who's back. It's been long time since I saw that face of yours..." Shin pauses and take a good look at a familiar face that used to be part of Q4's team.

"...Yamazaki-san" Shin said, a name that was never been spoken about since the last tournament they were been on, the male was wearing a light brown coat, and wearing glasses almost similar to Shin's.

"It's been a while since you been sticking around this shop. Been busy with work, I suppose?" Shin asked him and continue browsing on the shop's computer.

"Hmph...I just came here to see if there was someone I know was here" he said having his hands in his pockets. As he looks around as he notice it wasn't any customers.

"This is weird, aren't this store usually packed up in time like this?" he asked Shin.

Shin shrugs as he gives Yamazaki a weird look and goes back to the computer. The Assistacat wakes up and sees Yamazaki standing right next to him. The cat yawns and meows at the male.

"Sleepy as always, aren't we?" Yamazaki said as he knew he was like that too when he didn't have much to do in days like these.

Yamazaki used to be part of the Q4 team in the older days around the time they were in the national tournament. But since that time he had his situation with a certain person that was really imporant to him, and meants a lot to him.

He is a decent Cardfighter, not the best, neither the strongest, but he has his way to win his matches. After the National tournament, he understood that he had to become something more than just a fighter, but a supporter. Yamazaki was inspired by Shin as a manager, cause the way Shin was supporting his team was something Yamazaki wanted as well, giving his own team the strength they needed to become stronger.

"Is it me, or does the street sound too quiet?" Yamazaki looks at Shin who was browsing the internet. Yamazaki lends out a sigh.

"Since there is no one here in this shop, why don't we Cardfight? Shin" Yamazaki asked as he takes out his hands out of the pocket revealing two different decks in both hands.

"I thought you'd never ask, let's Cardfight like 2 years ago" The corner of Shin's glasses blinks.

"Let's see how strong you have become before team Q4 was assambled." Yamazaki raises up his deck and walks over to the fight table. Placing one of his deck on the table.

"Do you need to borrow any of my decks?" He asked Shin. But Shin walks over to the table without saying anything at first, but all he did was giving Yamazaki one of his scary look.

"The real question is, have you become stronger? I been waiting to see if you're capable to show your true strength" Shin takes out a deck from his own pocket and places it on the table. The two of them sets out an intense atmosphere where they were standing.

"Well...let's do this! Stand up!" Yamazaki shouted

"Vanguard!" Both of them shouts at the same time.

**~Later that day~**

The group of Cardfight club finished their school as the always do, and takes their usual tour to the Card capital. But Nishi wasn't in the group for now since something must have happen earlier, Kourin had idol works to do and Misaki seperated from the group to shift to her working clothes. The group of Naoki, Shingo and Aichi was suddenly surprised to see the store filled up, was it a tournament that was going on? Or was it something else?

"Hey what's going on? Is there anything happen without me knowing?!" Naoki asked surprised and disappointed, as he walks inside of the store. The rest of the group follows Naoki and sees Shin and Yamazaki finishing their game.

"Aaahahaha..It seems like you're still the same like last time" Shin said with a laugh and scratches his head. Yamazaki in the other hand kept himself quiet around the audience who were watching them.

"I'll be taking my deck back" Yamazaki said and reaches his hand toward Shin, as he hands over his deck.

"Who's that guy?" Naoki asked again.

"Well I have never seen him in any of the Cardfight Magazine, so he must be a noob like your Naoki" Shingo added. Yamazaki reacted to Shingo's comment about him been a noob.

"Excuse me? Did you just assumed me something I'm not?" Yamazaki said with a deep tone in his voice, making the group of people around him freeze of sudden speech.

The silence around the Cardfight club was quiet. Misaki goes to her shift on the counter and goes to her reading. Aichi was looking intensly at this unknown person he has a feeling he had seen before.

"Hmm..so neither of you remember me, I see. But that's not surprising." Yamazaki was talking to Aichi and Misaki. The group of people was shocked, everyone knew who Q4 team were. They included Aichi, Misaki, Kai and Kamui, but they never heard of anyone named Yamazaki. The people was whispering and chatting in silence

"W-what? a 5th member of Q4?! That's absured. He was never mentioned in the international tournament." Voices could be heard every single corner of the card shop.

"Let's just say I was the person who analyses the opponents decks and their strategies." Yamazaki said with his eyes closed and opens his coat. Revealing his coat filled with different Vanguard deck.

"Now Aichi Sendou...are you...a strong fighter?" Yamazaki said taking out on of his deck. His eyes was glowing with an intense energy.

The stare Aichi gave Yamazaki as he asked for it made the atomsphere around the shop even more different before. It was like 'they' have returned.

"Aichi, this is dangerous. I have a bad feeling about this" Naoki said as he knew what he was talking about and what this may cause.

_"I shouldn't judge...but I really don't see anything scary about him, but the way he acts. It's like they have returned" _Aichi thought.

Yamazaki walks over to the fighting table and places his deck over the deck zone. As he noticed Misaki wasn't really paying attention to anything what's going on.

"I see. You're still there same as always, Misaki Tokura. Always the person who doesn't give must of attention to the person who tries his best to give his support" he mentioned, trying to fresh up everyones memories about him in the past.

Naoki and Shingo had no idea what was going on between those two. But Aichi in the other hand knew what was going on.

"I see. You're not after anyone here. You just want to be remembered" Aichi said.

"At least there one in the shop that hasn't forgot you I am, and why I'm here. Isn't that right Shin?" He looks over to Shin who was standing all of a sudden next to the fight table.

Shin wasn't saying anything but only nodded. Yamazaki was looking at Misaki and holds up his hand and points at her.

"I'll make you remember. I will show you, why I fight! I challenge you to a cardfight!" Yamazaki said and waits.

"I don't know what you're up to, but...I will make sure I win" she said and walks over to the table and places her deck.

"Not with this deck. This is the deck you usually use, and the one you abandoned" Yamazaki said with a grin.

"I have no idea what you're saying. I never played any deck but this dec-" Misaki stopped as something was hitting her head.

"Ugh!...What's wrong with my head?!" She said as we falls on her knees and holds her head. Her memories is perfect, but she doesn't seem to remember as she used to.

"Alright, you ready to fight? Or?" Yamazaki teases her and picks up the starting vanguard and places it on the vanguard circle.

Misaki does it as well and places the starting vanguard on the vanguard circle and draws 5 cards and picks those she doesn't need.

"I'm gonna make you remember. Even the last thing I have to do! STAND UP!" Yamazaki shouts.

"MY VANGUARD!" Misaki and Yamazaki shouts.

**Who is this new character, and what's his past?**

**What is his goal and what urge does he have against Q4?**

**Find out in the next chapter of Cardfight Vanguard - Return of the Lock!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Truth of the Past

**Writer's note. This little scene will be about Yamazaki's background and past and the reason about his emotions and his attitued in the previous chapter. This is also some short summary of what experiences he's been having with team Q4. **

**Chapter 3 - Truth of the past**

_Yamazaki's thought _

_**flashbacks**_

_My name is Yamazaki. My future is my goal. And what I want, is to save my friend's memories. I remember the day I left the team. The day I understand why I had to leave. I needed it. I needed is so badly I couldn't contain myself. I wanted it so much. I'm lost. I'm nothing without my friends. _

_The day I left, was the day I regretted everything. _

_I started playing Vanguard when I came back to this place you call home. It was the usual as always, and I missed to be here. This is also the place I met her. She is the only reason I wanted to come back, but... she wasn't here when I returned. I was sad, but I knew it wasn't helping to be sad. Instead, I waited. I waited and waited till I stumbled to this card shop called Card Capital. This place is neet. I like this place. Specially the manager, he's awesome and cool. He also has a cat that likes to sleep a lot, just like me. Haha. _

_I was introduced to this cardgame thanks for him. And I didn't regret it one single bit. My first deck was a Kagero deck, I liked this clan, and it was my first as well. And since I started this game I wanted to become stronger and stronger for some reason, but I wasn't that much of a fighter since I never get to the top, but I did get the usual place whenever I play in tournaments. Everyone is amazing. I wish I had a friend that I could spend time together with when I play this game. _

_Months passes by the shop right after the school, I get to see the same face all the time. And it made me so happy. But the thing that would make me even happier, is to teach this game to this girl that meant so much to me. One day there was this amazing Shop tournament like no one the others. It was all filled up and everyone was excited for the game. I usually don't try my best when it comes to these kind of tournament, but something inside me told me I had to do my best. _

_In the end of the tournament, I ended at the 5th place. Not bad if I have to say it to myself. It was these other people, a tall guy, and two others, and a short one, top 4 winners of the torunament. I guess you know who I'm talking about. By surprise the manager introduced the others this poster about regional tournament, and those who came on top 4 was going to enter this tournament. And that was something I regretted, it was this feeling that tried to tell me. But something happen. Shin introduced me to their team, also known as Q4. As first I thought he was joking, but I wasn't welcomed at first, cause this tall guy didn't like it since I came in 5th place. _

_But this is where everything changes, it was this girl. She was playing the Oracle think tank, a clan that could tell the future. I was amazed about this clan, and it was just as amazing at Kagero, but more defensive, and I liked it. I played a tons of games with her, and I got really close to her since I get to meet her every single day after school. But surprisingly she's younger than me. Wow, I didn't see that coming, and she's working as well. I wish I had that position. _

_Days passes by and Q4 grew stronger and stronger, till they even reached the National Tournament. I wasn't been playing a lot of matches, but I have mostly just been collecting different rare cards in my special book, all of them are special to me, and their super strong. I build any kind of decks that fits my personality, ahaha, my decks are all secrets~. _

_Days, weeks, months, passes away as everyone grew even much more stronger. I was further than the others. Surprisly I was now working, less time to spend, less time to play this game. They forgot about me, whenever I visit the place, I wasn't greeted by the same face I used to play with. Not even her, she was busier with work and this guy...this guys...I hate that guy. But there was someone who didn't forgot me, It was her. She sent me messages all the time even I was working, and she gave me the courage to become stronger. She was the only thing that made me wanted to play more and more. _

_I always spend time with the manager. He's amazing. I play a lot cardfight with him, he always compliment me when we cardfight. But I don't see why he does that. I'm not that good or nor amazing. But he always shook his head and gave me even more compliment. We won, we lose, that's how games goes. One day something terrible happen, it happen so sudden. The work, the stores, the streets was been filled with chaos. 'They' as I usually name them. I have never experince anything like that before, and I hope I never will...again. _

_These people who was under 'they's control was fighting against anyone who has a Vanguard deck. I had to save them, together with them. I stayed with Shin for a long period of time while the invation was going on. I couldn't do anything, I wanted to become stronger. I wanted to show them that I could do as much as they could. But it was the time where they broke inside the store as they wanted to...'control' us. I...left myself alone... I had to let Shin escape, I owe him a lot. More than anything, he's like a brother to me, an older brother. _

_It was the time. I saw everything. The power that invaded my vains, my body, my mind, and my soul. I...I was locked. My heart was locked with pure evil. But I wasn't hearing any voices or anything that gave me orders, I was my own free prisoner. Then it's where I saw it. The group was fighting against 'they'. I saw everything, I 'controlled' most of the people around me, anywhere I went, anywhere I passed throught, nothing will stop me. _

_My rage, my memories, my friends. I still had them. Even in this 'locked' world. I can feel everything...but I can't feel happiness anymore. The ring, the big ring disappeared. I could finally feel happiness again. But...my heart...it still locked. My friends wasn't much happy either. I saw it, their friends disappering in the thin-air. They noticed it, but acted like nothing. _

_I found myself in my own house. I wished it was all a dream. But my heart was still locked, and the power was inside me. _

_I can't rest...I can't unlock...I need...the truth._

_I need to show them!_

_**THE TRUTH!**_

"It is a shame that you don't remember anything, even your memories must been erased since that 'time'" Yamazaki said as it was his turn to attack.

"There is still a chance for me to win this game. I can't believe it, you're...you're using...my deck" Misaki said as Yamazaki's vanguard was using Misaki's Tsukiyomi deck with some little tweeks.

"Woah...is...is Misaki going to lose?" Shingo asked scared.

"Come on, Boss lady! You can do it!" Naoki shouted.

"You still hasn't figured it yet, huh? The reason why you were using this deck. If you really had the greatest memories, then you should knew why this deck was important for you!" Yamazaki shouted and points at Misaki as a bright light appears before her.

Misaki covers her face with her arms as the light blinds her. But as she opens her eyes imagine could be seen by only Misaki. Her family, Shin and Assitacat. The memory that once were Misaki's but was removed and stoled. This was the memories that Yamazaki and Misaki had in the past.

"M-my..." Misaki didn't finish her sentence as she starts to cry. The match ends up undetermined as Misaki faints.

Yamazaki picks up the deck and places them in a core case. Giving it to Shin.

"This is just the beginning, Shin. I will show you the past of truth. I will it show you all."

Yamazaki told them and slowly turns his back and walks to the exit.

"Wait just a second!" a voice came from behind. It was Aichi.

"I don't know what you're real goal is, but I can't let you leave without explain to me what's going on. I want the truth" Aichi demanded. This was a side of Aichi that hasn't really been showed.

"Aichi Sendou...you can't handle the truth...yet" he turns his face against Aichi and sighs.

"One day, you'll see why you're using that deck of yours, and I...Yamazaki...will make you understand that. Do you know why you're fighting?" Yamazaki ends the conversation with a sentence that made Aichi feel fuzzy on the top of his head.

"Aaaagh! W-what's...going on?!" he said and falls down on his knees.

Yamazaki makes his way out but Shin stops him by holding onto his right shoulder. Yamazaki looks over his shoulder as he looks at Shin, giving him a grin.

"GRRRRR! I can't let you get away with this! How dare you! What did you do to Aichi?!" Naoki was furious against Yamazaki's attitude. But Yamazaki was ignoring him, but taunted him without even giving him eye contact.

"Fool, this is none of your concern. But your attitude would be interesting to test out. You're the same as Aichi, do you even know why you're using the clan Narukami? Answer me that! Naoki Ishida!" Yamazaki shouted and a wave of light blinds Naoki and the same with Misaki he fainted as well.

"And you...Shingo...Just don't get in my way" Yamazaki said as he stared at Shingo and finally takes his leave.

**~That night~**

Yamazaki stood alone in the darkest of the night only shook his head and hangs up the phone. The male sighs by himself. The wind passes by the streets as cherry blossoms flies in the air. Yamazaki closed his eyes and looks over the quiet streets. The workers from different companies were having their usual drink out with their bosses and everything.

"I will bring it back, just wait for me everyone. I will unleash the lock from your hearts" a voice could be heard as the dark fades out.

**What is Yamazaki's true target, and what's going to happen to team Cardfight Club?**

**Will Yamazaki find what he's looking for?**

**Find out in the next Chapter of Cardfight Vanguard! Return of the lock!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The beauty and the Truth

**Writers note. My fiancè has the hots for Naoki, so I just wanted to give her something funny to read. This still will have a little plot included, but will at the same time focuses on her OC and Naoki. **

**Chapter 4 - The Beauty and the truth**

School had finally reached to the end for the week. It's finally Saturday and it's time for our heroes to relax. Their usual hang out is the Card Captial, and finally Nishi are able to join the group to play some games together later that day.

"Dear Dairy, sorry if I'm writing this early, but today I will head to the Card Capital with my friends from school. I'm so excited, especially with Naoki. He's so cool and handsome at the same time. I'm looking forward to meeting everyone" Nishi was writing in her diary on her bed. She was blushing happily while reading out loud what she was writing.

Nishi closes her dairy and walks out of her bed as she finishes writing.

"Nishi!" a voice was calling for her name downstairs.

"Yes mom?" Nishi called back to her mom. Smiling excited to get to the Card Capital.

"Don't forget to throw your old clothes in the laundry before you go!" Her mom said. Nishi hurried up and collected her dirty clothes and places them in the bin. She gathers more of her clothes, but suddenly something falls out of the clothes she was carrying. It was a strange looking book which looks actually new.

"Hmmm?" Nishi mumbled to herself and takes the book and look closer at it.

"Should I check what's inside?" she thought to herself and looks at it even more. The curiousity grew stronger inside of her mind and opens its slowly. It appears to be a small photo album, but lacks photos. Nishi recognize some of the pictures in the book, it was her and another boy in the pictures.

"Aaaah, so this is the boy who introduced me to vanguard, it must have been 2 years ago since I met him or something!" she said to herself as she begins to smile. Her mother comes to her room and takes the laundry bin and notice Nishi was looking through her book.

"Oh! What do you have there? Is it what I think it is?" Nishi's mother asked her.

"I think so, it's a photo album that was lying around the clothes" she said.

"You should take more good care of your items, and clean your room more often so you don't lose your stuffs" Nishi's mom said and walks out of her room. Nishi closes the album and puts it next to her desktop, and as she was about to leave the house her little sister opens the door.

"Big sis, are you going to the Card Capital too?" the little sister asked

"Of course I am, Mai." Nishi said and takes her deck with her. Taking Mai's hand and walks out of the house and head their way to the card shop. On their out Nishi walks to the right and sees Naoki right before her as he also was on his way to the shop.

"Oh Nishi, what a coincident. Are you heading to the card shop?" Naoki asked.

"Yes, wanna walk together?" she winked and smiled at him as they walks their way beside each other while holding Mai's hand. Naoki was blushing as until they walk their way to the Card Shop.

Both of them was talking about their different kind of school in both Japan and Malaysia. Naoki was talking about the time when they had a play where he dressed up as a Vowing sword dragon. And explains how everything become all ruined but was saved by the famous Daigo. All three of them finally arrived the card shop to see Aichi and the others.

"Oh wow! So many people to play with! Hurry Ishida-kun! Let's play some Vanguard!" she giggles and pulls Naoki to the closest table. She puts her deck down and challenges him.

"Alright! But don't expect me to hold back on ya!" Naoki said with his fist ready to fight. He placed his deck down and starts to play.

"Both of them seem to get along really well" Aichi said to Kourin, as he tries to have a conversation with her even she's busy analyzing Nishi's play style. Misaki wasn't at the card shop cause of a headach..

"Alright! I won!" Nishi said happily as she jumps up and down after defeating Naoki's Eradicator deck.

"Ack..you got me, if I intercepted earlier I would have been able to guard your previous attack. But yeah, misplays happens" Naoki made up an excuse.

Few minutes later Shin appears before of the other players and looks around. Noticing only Morikawa and Izaki and Kamui, Reiji and Eiji from Hitsue high school. It was like something happened. He goes and approches Misaki and Aichi about something strange happen.

"Have you guys...you know been having a strange feeling about something?" Shin asked two of them. But both Misaki and Aichi just shook their head. Shin was curious on what he forgot. He pokes his forehead trying to remember, but in the end he forgot about it and switches place with Misaki and took over the counter.

"Wow this girl is truly strong!" Kamui commented Nishi's playstyle as she still was playing with Naoki.

"Agh...what's with these Bermuda Triangle. I know it gives me advantage with Tempest bolt Dragon's skill, but with the bounce effect with Bermuda give you shield and prevents me to retire them" Naoki explained.

"Seems like you figured my play style against your Narukami" Nishi laughs and once again wins against Naoki once more. Nishi jumps excited as her little sister Mai was watching. Few minutes later Emi enters the shop and sees Mai next to Nishi. Greeting her as they both have their own card fight.

For some reason the place was quiet and less costumer than usual. Misaki wasn't at work because of an incident that happen the other day. Naoki got weird vibes when he thought about that day. Naoki walks over to the manager that was goofing around the computer.

"Yo old man. Have you any idea where the others are? Except for Aichi, Shingo and Kourin?" Naoki asked, cause the fight against Yamazaki gave him visions of two unknown figures he knew about but for some reason remembers.

"Hmm? You're the only people I know that usually here." Shin said casually like it was nothing weird. Naoki was sure something wasn't right. He walks over to Aichi and Kourin to talk about this feeling he's been having this morning. Both of Aichi and Kourin didn't have no any idea what he was talking about. Nishi walks over to Naoki smiling at him.

"Is there something matter?" Nishi asked Naoki and wraps her arms around Naoki's right arm. He wasn't finish talking to Shin, and askes about Misaki, cause she hasn't been in school the other days after the incident. Shin explains that she had a horrible headache after the match, and had to get a little treatment at the hospital. Naoki sighs and walks where Mai and Emi has their cardfight.

**~The next day~**

Day passes by the next day, it was Saturday. The doctors and the nurses were working dayly to give their patient the treatment they need at the hospital. Misaki was in one of these rooms and was placed there from an extrem headache. The doctors have been asking her questions about if it happen before, but the questions was given unanswered and left behind. Misaki was still there laying on the bed looking down at her Genesis deck, as she thought back to the incident that happen with her.

_"First the Shadow, and now that guy...does this bring any connection?" _Misaki thought.

Her mind was replaying what happen to her these two events. Thinking about those two things that even said the same thing to her.

_"Are you a...strong fighter?" _was the word that kept repeating inside of her head.

_"It is a shame that you don't remember anything, even your memories must been erased since that 'time'" _Misaki thought about what Yamazaki was talking about.

_"You still hasn't figured it yet, huh? The reason why you were using this deck. If you really had the greatest memories, then you should knew why this deck was important for you!" _was the last words she kept repeating inside of her mind. Misaki knew why the deck was imporant to her.

"Excuse me, Miss Tokura?" a Nurse called out Misaki's name as she enters the room and walks right next to her bed. The nurse offers her some breakfast and some juice. But Misaki quickly refuses it kindly. Shortly the nurse walks out of the room and get stopped by someone.

"Sorry...I was just going to visit this person" a gently voice could be heard. But it wasn't like any other Misaki have heard. It was a male, around Misaki's age enters her room with some basket of fruit.

"I-It can't be...Yamazaki" Misaki called out. But it was something weird with him. His clothing style was way different and his look was less scarier than the other day. But still his face reminds the same. No emtion or anything sign of happinese. Misaki was first shocked at first, but she quickly calms down. She opens her mouth and says.

"I remember" Misaki said. Yamazaki gasp lowly with a surprise. He walks closer to Misaki and places down the basket as he takes a seat on the closes chair he could find. Yamazaki looked still scary cause of his emotions. Yamazaki explains about everything in the passed about him right after the invasion from the mysterious clan that made him like this. Misaki was furious cause as they were destroyed by Aichi they shouldn't be more about them. But Yamazaki continues to explain about why his emotions was sealed.

"I want everyone to remember... they must... or I will remained locked forever... you have to remember... Toshiki Kai" Yamazaki explaied, but the real shocker was hearing Kai's name. Misaki didn't understand as she shook her head from confusion.

"I know my parents made me the Oracle think tank deck, but what does this have to do with Kai?" Misaki asked. Yamazaki just closed his eyes like he was sleeping, but he was just in deep thoughts about the truth.

"Why do you think Aichi became this strong? And why do you think Naoki keep getting strong using the Narukami?...there are questions unanswered for many other from Team Q4, and I will make sure they remember" Yamazaki said and explains different view of his visions.

"The day when the invaders were destroyed someone elses soul became locked, it was suppose to make the one who were controlled by the void become free. But unlike me, my heart is locked and can't show emotions or happiness." Yamazaki continues with his dramatic talking.

"As the black ring disappeares the soul that kai holds disappears within the ring, and the memories about him. But it seems some of our other memories was taken away. But the real question is...does anyone else remember?" Yamazaki finishes his talk with Misaki.

"Yamazaki...You were the guy I used to play with before...but you never came back to play with us in the card shop" Misaki remembered as Yamazaki was heading out of the room. He gasp as she does really remember.

"And when you visit...you don't stop right next to the counter and greet me, you just went inside and walked away" Misaki said with a sad tone. It was like she was hinting on something. But Yamazaki's locked heart couldn't understand anything she was saying.

"I'm sorry..." was the only words that came out of Yamazaki's mouth as he walks away. Few minutes later right after Yamazaki leaves Naoki, Aichi, Kourin, Nishi and Shingo comes to visit Misaki to see how she's doing. And of course after the talk with Yamazaki, she felt even better to have her memories back that was once taken away.

_"Thank you..." _was the words Misaki had in her mind. Misaki faces the others and gives them a smile as the others looks around in the fruit basket.

"Look, Look, Look! It's a deck box, Misaki" Nishi was calling out to Misaki as there was a green deck box inside. Misaki smiles and happily accepts it and takes the box and huggles it closer to her. The tears slowly rans down on her cheeks. The other from the Cardfight club comforts her as Naoki takes a bite on the apple from the fruit basket.

"I like the green ones better." He said.

* * *

In a dark space where no one could ever live was a platform flying around. It had a kind of pattern as five different kind of pillars were standing circle around Yamazaki, but this time with his scary looking coat. The platform also had a throne right in the middle of the platform.

"I see you're been having your fun with other people's memories" A voice were heard on top of one of the pillars. The voice scolds Yamazaki with harshful words and even calling him names.

"Woah woah woah! Relax with those kind of words, I'm sure Yamazaki wasn't meant to do anything it" a voice from the other side of the pillar could be heard. The two voices were shouting at each other for a bit as the leader walks out of the dark and takes a seat on his throne.

"You know... even how many times you try, the memories won't return. And your heart will still be locked away with your happiness and emotion in the grasp of my hand" a playful laughter was been followed after the sentence. But Yamazaki stood there like none of the words effects him.

"Still your plan on a second invation won't be happening as long I'm here" Yamazaki said with a cold look in his eyes as he stares at the leader. A laughter once again came out of the leader's mouth. Yamazaki turns his back and walks away. One of the Pillar crashes down before Yamazaki.

"Letting you go away like this is unacceptable." a dark voice was calling for Yamazaki. The big guy was standing on top of the fallen Pillar and takes out a deck of his from his pocket.

"A traitor like you should know his place." He said with a grin, but Yamazaki walks passed him and climbs over the fallen pillar like it was nothing. The big guy shouts at him as Yamazaki walks.

"Your dimension police should already know that I'm not your true rival. You should find someone else who can have some fun with your Robots." Yamazaki said hinting about someone else would be a better match for him.

"I like to see who that might be..." The big guy said.

"Oh by the way...I'm not going to be part of this group anymore. I'm on my own...and when ever the time comes, I'll bring you back to justice" he raises his hand with a deck on his hand showing off his boss vanguard.

"Heh...Your Enigman aren't even suitable to fight against my Metalborgs. Unless you're like the Emperor with his strong Robo of true justice!" The big guy laughs with his arm crossed.

"The emperor..." Yamazaki whispers to himself and leaves the platform with a teleporte, as it leaves him somewhere else in the woods.

"Why aren't you stopping him?" another voice came from behind of the throne. The face of the leader grins.

"This goes according to plan" he said and relaxes on the throne.

In the card shop everything is lively again as Misaki finally comes back from the hospital. Everyone greets her, everyone from Miyaji accademy and the Hitsue high school. Shin comes inside the shop with new package of cards and notices the deck box she was holding.

"Oh wow is that-.." before Shin were able to finish asking the question Misaki nods to Shin and takes out her deck. She tells everyone it was a mysterious deck she recieved from someone at the hospital, but she knew who it was.

_"I will help to unlock your heart...I owe you." _Misaki thought and walks over to a fighting table.

"Now how wants to fight my new Oracle think tank!" Misaki shouts all over the whole card shop and prepares for anyone who wants to fight against her.

Shin in the other hand was been ignored and walks behind the counter and while everyone is busy cardfighting Shin takes his time to take a good look at the deck Yamazaki made together with him in the past. He smiles to himself and rememberes as well.

_"Your heart will soon be unlocked. Thank you, for showing Misaki her true feelings for playing Vanguard. We owe you" _Shin thought as it was like he requested to help Misaki from the beginning.

**As the story continues the plot gets thicker.**

**Who are those people that Yamazaki met up with. **

**And will Yamazaki's locked heart be unlocked.**

**Will Nishi and Naoki ever go out together?**

**And what with Shin and this deck? Does he play too?! **

**Find out more in the next chapter of Cardfight Vandguard! Return of the lock!**

* * *

Writers note: I just realize I did a confusing mistake with the first part and the second part. So I hope that's all clear and not confusing for you readers.

I also will appreciate some reviews if there something that confuses you guys. But if you guys are going to say anything about my grammar or the weird sentences, it's already been told because English isn't my first language.


End file.
